Dust and Tears
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Sequel to 'Our Hearts Pump Dust' How long can Anna and Horohoro keep it a secrect? As long a they can...a bit sad, i know....R&R. T just to be safe


Dust and Tears

Darkkinkachu: I just wanted to do a little fallow-up to my 'Our Hearts Pump Dust' story…I don't know why, I just wanted to, ok? And I'm thinking of making 'Scarred Back, Scarred Heart' a two-shot. Read it and tell me what you think.

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Shaman King. That song poem thing, however, was created by Darkkinkachu. So don't steal it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Did you really think_

_You could live off dust and tears?_

_Did you really think_

_You could hide from all your fears?_

Anna Kyoyama slid he door open ever so slightly. It was past midnight and, unless Ren had gone down to steal some milk, everyone was sound asleep. Faintly, she could hear SoulBob still playing from Yoh's room. She paused for a moment, a twinge of guilt biting through her heart. What if he knew? What would he say?

_And you thought you could go on._

_But you'll always know it's wrong._

_So cry your bitter tears_

_All that's left is dust and fears._

With the stealth and silence of a shadow, the blond girl slipped down the stairs and around the corner. There she stopped and stared at the door in front of her. His door. Slowly she opened it and carefully stepped inside. He wasn't asleep and she knew it. He either slept sprawled out, mouth open, snoring slightly or curled up tight as if trying to protect himself from the world. No, he was lying on his back, hands behind his head, as if he had been waiting for. And he probably had been.

_You let him kiss away the pain_

_Cause no one else would._

_Let his love fall like rain_

_And drench you as it should. _

He turned his head and gave her a sad smile. She gave him a pleading look, a look she had never giving to any one but him. He looked back at her and, for a moment, she feared he would reject her. But then he shifted to the side and welcomed her to lay with him, as he always did.

_So now he lays you down to sleep_

_And you know this secret's deep_

_Does it scare you, as it should?_

_He holds you now cause no one would_

Anna slipped in next to him, nuzzling her face into the blue-haired Shamans chest and taking in his scent. She loved his smell. Thick and comforting, it was like a spring day after a down pour. She felt and arm snake around her tiny waist and pull her closer. She sighed slightly, letting her head rest on his chest and listening to the gentle thumping of his heart.

_Oh, do you feel it now?_

_Your heart pumped dust._

_Ah you feel it now_

_This feeling beyond lust._

They lay like that for a long time, simply listening to each others hearts beating in sync. Then the Auni boy shifted aging, rolling on to his side and looking down into the face of the girl he loved, "Anna?" he whispered. She didn't look up but he knew she wasn't sleeping, "Anna please look at me…it been almost three months now-" he started but was cut off.

"Please Horohoro…I…don't want to talk about it…" she murmured. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. He would say that this was wrong and Yoh was his friend and that she shouldn't be going behind his back. But how could she not? Yoh had never once looked at her the way Horohoro did. He never complimented her on how nice she looked or told her she was beautiful. He was afraid of her. She had meant it to be that way, to see if he loved her enough to see beyond the mask she wore.

_Just one night, you tell yourself_

_Put your mask up on the self_

_Let him see, if you must_

_But you'll always be just tears and dust_

Horohoro was the only one who ever bothered to look harder through the minute cracks in her mask. He was the only one who joked and played with her even though he knew he would get hit. She had thought she loved Yoh but now she realized she had been blind. Blinded by the arranged marriage and the feelings she was told to have. Blinded by the way she had been raised; cold, unfeeling, like a stone in the winter. She shivered at theses thoughts and felt Horohoro's muscles instantly contract with concern. He cared that much about her. Anna felt hot, bitter tears welling up in her eyes. The one person she truly loved loved her back…and yet they could never be together.

_Hold on tight_

_Here comes the pain._

_You have to fight_

_Or go insane._

Anna fought for a moment. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She wanted to be strong, for his sake at least. But she just couldn't. He was different. He wouldn't gawk at her and make wisecracks about Ice Queens being able to cry. He would awkwardly try to comfort her with hallow words and uncaring touches. He just pulled her closer and held her tight. After a long silence, filled only with Anna's sobbing and Horohoro's gentle soothing murmurings, the crying begin to subside. Slowly she looked up into his face and he kissed her tears away.

_Does it hurt?_

_This void so vast?_

_Does it hurt?_

_That this love can't last?_

"Ren caught me again…" Anna whispered with the tiniest ghost of a smile, "A few nights ago when I came down to see you…"

Horohoro gave a soft bitter laugh, "That pointy haired freak and his midnight milk raids…"

"He's really suspicious, you know…" she said, turning over so that her back was to his front, "I don't think he knows what's going on but he knows _something_ is…"

"Ren's just too damn curios…he'll find out sooner of later. I guess we'll have to bump him off, ne?" the blue haired shaman joked, poking her in the ribs. His efforts were rewarded by, in his mind, the most wonderful sound in the world. Anna's soft bubbling giggle. Horohoro grinned and pulled her close, "at least no one else seems to have noticed…"

"Why would they?" Anna said quietly, but he still caught it.

_No one cared for you_

_Then out of the blue_

_His grin melted your heart_

_Dance faster, your falling apart._

Horohoro frowned and propped himself up slightly then gave Anna a careful nudge to make her look at him. He gazed down at her with liquid crystal eyes and said in a soft but firm voice, "Don't say that, Anna…don't you ever say that. You know they care about you." She just looked up at him with those deep dark eyes, "you know I care about you…You're so beautiful Anna…" he whispered leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed him back fighting off a fresh wave of tears. When he pulled back she went with him, not wanting it to end. She felt his lips grin against hers as he stroked the side of her face and broke the kiss, "go to sleep Anna…" he whispered, returning to their original position, "Things will seem better in the morning…I promise."

_Go ahead and sleep_

_Dreams keep us alive_

_Because in real life_

_You'll never reach for what you strive_

Anna felt her love rest his chin on the top of her head and pull her close again. She didn't want the morning to come…morning meant suspicious looks from Ren. Morning meant facing Yoh and acting like nothing was wrong. Morning meant putting on the mask again and lying to the world. Morning meant another miserable day in her miserable existence…but morning hadn't come yet. The cruel sun hadn't risen up to rip her from he lovers arms. No, it was still night. Cool sweet night that didn't judge her and let he be with the only one she had ever truly loved.

"I love you, Horohoro…" She whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Anna…" came the groggy reply.

_And now you mask is cracked_

_And all the things you lacked_

_Are out in the open for him to see._

_Cause the world wont let you be._

_All you'll ever be _

_Is dust and tears._

Darkkinkachu: uhm…I really didn't mean for this to be so depressing…cough…I don't know what to say…other than please review I guess…I think I'll go cry now . ya betta give me reviews to dry my eyes with!


End file.
